Get over it
by justkillingtime
Summary: George asks Alex to help Izzie get over him.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: So it might be a bit out of character for George to ask for Alex's help but it was out of character for George and Izzie to sleep together in the first place I think.**

* * *

George opened the door to the supply closet and looked out. He was hiding from Izzie, well more to the point avoiding her at all cost. He couldn't work with her, he couldn't see her, not when she so obviously thought she had feelings for him.

He knew it wasn't possible, not really possible that is. And he knew the feelings he kept thinking he might feel for her were just a symptom of the feelings she thought she felt for him. Izzie didn't really love him, not that way, she couldn't he was George and she was Izzie. It was just plain wrong, he's with Callie, he's married to Callie, he didn't really have feelings for Izzie and she didn't really have feeling for him. The idea was just plain crazy. Just like they both said when he told Izzie that Callie had suggested it.

Izzie's problem, or at least a far as George could see it was she needed someone. After losing Denny she desperately needed someone and that someone had always been him. But he was her friend, he didn't want to be more that that. He loved Callie, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. And Izzie was jealous she didn't want to shear him because he was all she had. She'd push everyone else away. And when it happened, when the drunken sex happened she interoperated it as more than it was. He was the first person she'd let in since Denny and by doing so he'd filled a massive void inside of her. But they just couldn't be, it wasn't right.

/\/\/\

"Alex!" George hissed from the opening of the door. "Come here I need to talk to you."

Alex looked over at George sticking his head out of the supply closet and beckoning him to come over. It was almost enough to make him laugh. He put his charts down and wondered over.

"Dude, seriously, in the supply closet?"

George grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him inside. He shut the door behind him and took a deep breath. He'd been debating in his head for a while about this. He still couldn't believe he was going to ask for Alex's help.

"Bambi, you do realize that the supply closet isn't usually used for talking." Alex said looking around at all the sheets and remembering all the times he'd been alone with someone in the supply closet.

"Shut up Alex." George knew what Alex was insinuating and he didn't like it. "I need your help."

"And we couldn't have had this conversation somewhere else?"

"No, look I need you to get Izzie drunk and sleep with her."

"What!?" Alex couldn't believe what George had just said.

"She thinks she's in love with me. I need her to get over it."

"What makes you think that?" George's first statement had been surprising but this was just plain nuts.

"The other week, when we got drunk together, we slept together. She thinks that it meant something, like it was meant to be."

"What?" Alex wasn't sure he'd heard right. "You and Izzie slept together?"

"Yes and now she thinks she's in love with me."

Alex almost busted out laughing this really was the craziest thing he'd heard in a long time.

"Geez O'Malley you really must think you're something in bed. You sleep with a girl once and you think she's in love with you."

"I don't think she's in love with me, she thinks she's in love with me."

"Whatever dude." Alex didn't see the distinction George was making. "You seriously want me to get Izzie drunk and sleep with her?"

"Yes. Will you?"

Alex paused to consider his options. Doing something like that to Izzie was a bit mean. He didn't even know if she'd go for it. She didn't want him, but George didn't have to know that, he didn't have to know what they did.

"Are you going to supply the booze?"

George reached into his wallet and pulled out $50. Alex took the money and walked out the closet laughing to himself. He was going to have a fun time telling Izzie about this conversation tonight.

"Was that a yes?" George yelled down the corridor after him.

But Alex didn't answer he just kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzie was already home when Alex walked in the front door. She was sitting in the lounge room in the dark flipping through channels on the television. Alex stood in the doorway for a few minutes watching her. He was trying to decide if he was seriously going to go through with what George wanted him to do. He'd brought the alcohol, they were defiantly going to go through with the drinking but he wasn't sure about the other stuff. He didn't want to confuse his relationship with her, he still cared about her, he didn't want to take advantage of her.

He put his bag down and walked into the room. Izzie heard him and turned around and smiled at him but her eyes looked sad.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey Iz." He walked over the sofa and sat down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She turned off the television and then noticed the brown paper bag Alex was holding. "What have you got there?"

"This?" Alex lifted up the bag and pulled out the bottles of whiskey and vodka he'd brought on the way home. "I thought we could do some drinking tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not, we both look like we need some good drinking" Alex put the two bottles on the table and disappeared into the kitchen to get some glasses.

Izzie looked at the bottles and smiled. 'This ought to be good.' She thought to herself, wondering what had happened to Alex to make him want to get drunk.

He came back into the lounge room with two glasses for the whiskey and shot glasses for the vodka. He poured two large glasses of the whiskey. He downed his in a matter of seconds and then waited for Izzie to do the same. For the next half hour they hardly spoke and as Alex kept pouring glass after glass, the alcohol slowly worked its way into their systems and Izzie started laughing. She began erupting into fits of giggles for no apparent reason.

"Alex," she said during one of these. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because drinking is good." He smiled at her as he emptied the bottle of whisky into her glass.

"I know that." She shook her head and took another sip of the drink. "But why now, why tonight, why like this, what happened?"

"Oh right." Alex got what she wanted to know. He started laughing, remembering the conversation he'd had with George earlier in the day.

"What?!" Izzie playfully slapped Alex's shoulder; she thought he was laughing at her.

"O'Malley asked me to get you drunk." His speech was punctuated by half laughs. "He told me he thinks you're in love with him and he wanted me to get you drunk and sleep with you so you'd stop being in love with him."

Alex started laughing again, to him he couldn't think of anything which sounded more ridiculous but Izzie stopped laughing and instead she stared at the blank TV screen.

It took him a few minutes to notice she'd gone completely silent but when he did notice he stopped laughing. "Iz," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not true is it?"

She slowly took a sip of her drink. "So what if it is." She stood up and began to walk away, this fun little drinking game they'd been having suddenly wasn't so fun anymore.

'Holy Shit' Alex thought to himself as Izzie walked out the room. George wasn't playing with him; Izzie really did think she was in love with him. He waited in the lounge for a minute to work out what to do, then walked over to the kitchen to talk to Izzie.

She was standing at the sink drinking down glasses of water. "Iz," he said walking over to her. "I wasn't going to do it. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. But I didn't think it was true. You do realize how impossible you and George is?"

"Yes. I know he's married and he loves Callie, but that doesn't change the way I feel. When I was with him…" her voice trailed off as she suddenly realized she was having this conversation with Alex. Alex of all people, when she said the words out loud, when she said them to him she could see how silly they sounded. "…it just felt right."

Alex nodded. He wasn't going to judge her; he wasn't going to laugh at her anymore. She clearly didn't need to be laughed at right now but she did need something.

"You know what you need?" he began.

"What?"

"A rebound guy." He waited a moment for his words to sink in before he continued. "Ever since I've known you, you've been jumping head long into one relationship from the next. You need something that's not serious; you need to have some fun."

"You think?" Izzie put her glass of water down and began walking towards him, she went to kiss him because she thought that was what he wanted but instead he put his hands out to stop her.

"No Iz," he said, "I won't be your rebound guy."

"Oh." She looked at him confused; she didn't know what to do next.

Alex could feel the awkwardness in the air. He needed to do something so he reached for the telephone and began dialing.

"What are you doing?" Izzie asked reaching for the phone.

"I'm calling us a taxi." Alex offered with a smile. "We're going to go find you a rebound guy."


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Just a little update to show where this might be going. **

* * *

"You're not serious are you?" Izzie asked looking at Alex completely dumbfounded.

"Of course." He opened the bottle of vodka and handed her a shot. "It'll be fun."

She took the shot but she didn't drink. She wasn't sure about this. She wasn't that type of person; she didn't do that kind of thing. Alex saw the hesitation in her face.

"If you don't want to do anything you don't have to." He offered. "But you never know. You might enjoy it."

He poured himself a shot and sucked it down. Izzie looked at him and shrugged. She drunk the shot and poured herself another one. He was right she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to and who knew it might me fun, she certainty needed some fun.

/\/\/\/\

In the time it took for the taxi it arrive they drunk a quarter of the bottle and any chance they'd had of sobering up was well and truly gone. The taxi dropped them off in front of The Emerald City. Alex paid the driver and dragged Izzie inside she was laughing uncontrollably and having a little trouble standing straight, but only a little trouble.

At the bar Alex ordered two beers, two champagnes, and a jug of water. As the drinks started piling up on the bar Izzie started laughing again. "We can't drink all of these."

"Iz," He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "They're not all for us."

"They're not?"

"You do remember why we came here don't you?" She looked back at him completely confused. "Rebound guy?"

"Oh yeah!" She began looking around the bar. "So who are we…"

"Them." Alex pointed to a booth at the back of the bar and handed Izzie a beer and champagne. She squinted to see who was sitting there and her mouth dropped.

"Alex no!" Sitting in the booth were doctors Addison Montgomery and Mark Sloane.

"Why?" He smiled and took a step forward.

"Because they're…" she couldn't think of the word she wanted to say.

"Perfect." He smiled at her and started walking away.

"Alex!" She called after him. He stopped and turned back.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

She hesitated for just a moment and began to follow. What did she have to lose? It was just a drink.

* * *

**So...what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

In the time it took Izzie to cross the bar she'd embraced the alcohol and convinced herself that Alex knew what he was doing and he wouldn't be leading her astray. If he thought Montgomery and Sloane were perfect they were. Sloane certainly had the right reputation; she'd lost count of the number of nurses he'd slept with in the past year.

Alex placed his drinks on the table and slipped into the booth next to Addison. Izzie hesitated for just a moment and then slipped in next to Sloane. Her movement wasn't quite as graceful however and she spilt drink all over herself, the table and Mark.

"What do you kids want?" Mark asked trying to soak up some of the drink on his lap.

"We are here…" Izzie began, her speech was punctuated with half laughs and slurs. She couldn't hide the fact that she was drunk. "We are here to have some fun."

"Really?" Addison asked taking a sip of the drink Alex had brought over. "And what fun did you have in mind?"

"Well…" Izzie began again. "Alex here thinks I need a…Ow!!" Alex had just kicked her under the table.

"You need an ow?"

"No. I need a…" Alex glared at her across the table. He was trying to tell her not to tell them what they were doing but she was in no state to be mind reading. "I need a rebound guy."

"Oh really?" Addison looked straight at Mark and raised her eyebrow. He looked straight back at her and started shaking his head.

"Yep!" Izzie smiled and went to take a sip of her drink but instead she knocked it over. Alex and Mark both stood up in unison and started trying to clean up the mess. Izzie and Addison just sat there laughing.

Alex couldn't believe what Izzie had just said. This wasn't going quite as he'd expected. He'd thought they'd do some harmless flirting and see where things went. He didn't think Izzie would just blurt out what their plans were. But then he had seen Mark smile at her.

"I think what you need is this." Mark offered and he poured some water into one of his empty beer glasses and handed it to Izzie. She looked at the drink and started laughing again. "Is she always like this?"

Alex shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

For the next hour the four of them sat in the booth together and drank. Well Mark and Addison and Alex drunk, they kept slipping Izzie water in wine glasses so she thought she was drinking. Alex was holding his booze a lot better than she was.

They talked, they flirted and some how Alex's plan, despite the horrendous start began to fall into place. Just after midnight Addison hailed the four of them a taxi and the all went back to the hotel.

/\/\/\

"Can't believe we're actually doing this?" Izzie whispered to Alex as they began to walk inside the hotel. They'd caught the taxi with Addison and Mark but now they were walking about ten feet in front of them.

"Izzie shhh." Alex whispered and put his arm around her shoulder. She started laughing again and put her arm around him.

"Do you think we should be doing this?" Addison asked Mark as they watched Izzie erupted into another fit of giggles for no apparent reason.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Because they're drunk. Because we're their bosses."

"Since when has that stopped anyone?" Mark paused for a moment before adding. "You've already done it with Karev once."

Addison's mouth dropped. She didn't know that Mark knew about that. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw you both leaving the on call room. What else do you do in the on call room?"

"Right." Addison went to argue something but they'd caught up to Alex and Izzie at the elevator so the conversation stopped.

For the entire ride up to the twenty second floor the only sound was the occasional giggle from Izzie and Alex telling her to stop laughing. It wasn't until they reached their floor that they finally separated into the couples they were spending the night as.


End file.
